Wild Ride
by Akumu333
Summary: What happens when the four dimwits get stuck at a carnivalfair? A man on man fic between Gojyo and Hakkai. Please R


**Wild Ride**

My friends, Amaya-chan and SM-chan, convinced me to start writing Fan Fics and I'm a huge pervert so I wrote a "what ever the hell it's called." I'll learn the fancy lingo eventually but now I don't give a damn. I am a newby after all. This is a man on man fic so you are warned. If you don't like this story, you can go screw yourself. Oh, and if I ever see you in person, I'll have to give you the finger. If you like it, than you have a great mind, and if I see you in person, well I won't really do anything. Please R&R. LOVE YA! Oh, and the love ya thing doesn't mean that I'm preppy, I'm actually quite gothic. GO GOTHS!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE KILLED SANZO'S UNGRATEFUL ASS EARLY ON.**

"A carnival? No fucking way," said (more like practically yelled) Sanzo.

"But, Sanzo, I've never been to a carnival before." Goku started to wine. "Please, it looks like so much fun, and look, the flyer says, 'fun rides, amazing music, and _GREAT FOOD_!'"

Hakkai lightly chuckled. "Goku's stomach always wins."

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"FINE!" screamed Sanzo. "Just shut the hell up."

"I can't believe that we're riding ten miles out of our way just to fill the stupid monkey's stomach," complained Gojyo. They took a very sharp right turn on the road leading for the town that held the carnival.

"You never know," whispered Hakkai, "it could be fun." Hakkai's hand slid under Gojyo's butt as he grabbed tightly. Gojyo twitched a little bit then grinned.

(ten miles and fifteen minutes later)

Sanzo slammed on the breaks. The force of the sudden stop caused Goku to fly from the jeep. "Hey, jackass," yelled Gojyo at Sanzo, "aren't you even worried about the monkey?"

"Shut up," howled Goku.

(Being as lazy as I am, the next part will not be in great detail!)

They each jumped out of the jeep as it slowly turned into Hakkai's little dragon. They looked and saw a giant area surrounded in lights with large mechanical rides.

Jeep curled around Goku's neck as he ran toward the smell of roast beef. Sanzo followed, his fan slightly raised.

"Now's our chance," said Gojyo. Gojyo and Hakkai ran in the opposite direction into the array of machines. The lack of sunlight made it easier to hide from Goku or Sanzo if they ever came by.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Hakkai. Gojyo looked around and smirked when he saw the Ferris Wheel.

Hakkai saw what he saw and smirked as well. They trotted to the base of the Ferris Wheel. After waiting in line, they finally got their chance on the ride.

The cart was big enough to fit eight people, but they asked that it be only them inside.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Once their cart reached the very top, Hakkai leaned his hand outside of the window. "I love you Gojyo," he murmured some sacred words and a beam of energy left his hand and struck the operation box at the bottom of the ride. Everything stopped almost immediately.

Hakkai and Gojyo jumped on each other, roughly kissing. Gojyo's hands went straight to work as Hakkai was grabbing his ass. He undid Hakkai's shirt and pulled off his under shirt. He slid his own vest and shirt off as Hakkai unbuttoned and unzipped both of their pants. Those quickly slid off and their boxers fell close behind.

Both, standing there naked, held each other close for a while. They laid down on the blanket of clothes, Hakkai on bottom and Gojyo on top. They kissed for a long time. Gojyo kissed his neck, then his collar bone, and next his left nipple.

As his mouth is slowly creeping toward Hakkai's private area, his hands are grasping Hakkai's hips. Hakkai, moaning deeply, clenched whatever he could.

Gojyo was now at Hakkai's belly-button. He reached his hip bone and stopped.

"Don't stop!" squeaked Hakkai, a little out of breath.

Gojyo grinned. "Just waiting for your permission." He covered Hakkai's dick with his mouth and sucked passionately. Hakkai screamed in great joy.

Gojyo lifted his head and kissed Hakkai again. He banged into Hakkai as he screamed in pain and delight.

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's shoulders and rolled over to be on top. "It's my turn." He sucked on Gojyo's neck as his hands caressed Gojyo's dick and ass.

They began to rub against each other, sweat trickling down their bodies. Their lips rarely left one another's. Hakkai rapidly banged Gojyo. Gojyo screamed and moaned.

After their erotic love making, they laid on the cold metal (their clothes had slide to the other side) covered in their cum, holding each other.

When their energy had returned, they put their clothes back on and silently jumped from the ride onto others until they were far enough away.

They wandered to the food side of the fair and saw Sanzo and Goku. They sat down at the table and ordered some drinks.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Sanzo.

"Looking for you guys," lied Gojyo. The bartender walked up and handed them cold beers.

Goku looked up from his food and said, "Did you guys know that there were some people fucking on the Ferris Wheel?" Gojyo spit out his drink and Hakkai blushed.

(a full Goku and an hour later)

All four of them walked toward the jeep. In the jeep, Goku asked, "What is that smell I smell on the both of you?" Sanzo, knowing what the smell was, glared at both Hakkai and Gojyo.

This is my first Fan Fic, and my opinion is that it sucks ass. This is the only good pairing in Saiyuki and I wanted to give it a shot. Now I want to shoot something. pow, man screaming Okay, now I don't have to worry about the neighbor stealing our water hose anymore. Oh, and if you're wondering, I have no fucking clue what the name of what I'm smoking is. Please r&r, and if it isn't any convenience, please threaten me. I love threats, they make my world go around. I want to write more, so if there's a character you really don't like, I'll kill them for you.


End file.
